Rains of Purgatory Part Deux
by Wynna Pendragon
Summary: Takes place after Benny and Dean leave Purgatory. Benny decides Dean needs some TLC.


Rains of Purgatory Part Deux

Dean let out a happy little sigh as they entered the motel room- home sweet home it was to the young hunter. He tossed the keys onto the table and made a beeline to the bathroom, the shower was calling his n

ame. He paused as he heard the soft chuckle behind him when he reached the doorway to the bathroom. His green eyes grew dark as he considered the vampire standing at the foot of the queen sized bed-the only room they had available at the time, not that Dean was complaining in the least.

He had to admit to being a little nervous at being alone with the other man, not that the vampire would hurt him-far from it. It was the visions the other man tossed around in his grapefruit before they got a chance to get him back into his body, the weirdly romantic things that Dean was not used to in the slightest.

 _Candlelight. Roses littering the bed. Dean standing in front of french doors, the moonlight gilding his frame, making his half-buttoned ivory shirt glow. Hands slid over his waist from behind, as lips and teeth nipped his sensitive neck, days worth of stubble scraping his skin deliciously._

 _Those broad hands slid up his torso, bunching the silky fabric over the other's wrists and exposing his abs to the cool air. Dean shivered against the man behind him, and moaned softly as those skilled fingers brushed his nipples. When they were hardened peaks and the young hunter started breathing heavier, one hand scratched down his belly with blunt fingernails to lightly cup the bulge that tented his boxer briefs._

Dean took a calming breath as he looked in the mirror from the doorway to the bathroom. He wasn't used to getting visions at all- that was Sam's territory- and he was definitely not used to the bodice-ripper esque fantasies. Learning that all of them were coming from the other man really should have made the hunter uncomfortable but after thinking about it as they traveled back from the cemetary, Dean couldn't drum up anything but desire. Dean could honestly say that his dick confused the hell out of him.

For once in his life he didn't want to think too hard about his situation. Cas wasn't here with his unconscious judgement, and Sam wasn't here to pry about his complicated feelings, it was just him and Benny. He turned around, letting his soiled jacket slide from his broad shoulders and asked quietly, "You comin'?"

He heard the other man's short intake of breath, and knew without a doubt the vampire was scenting the room, or him, Dean couldn't really tell the difference. He hurriedly started the water, letting it warm to almost hot, and damn did this motel have good pipes. The mirror was fogging, and the air got thicker with the heightened temperature. Dean immediately shut off his thoughts, he didn't want to think about anything other than the present, because he knew if he let himself, he'd talk himself out of whatever it is that was going on between himself and Benny.

He willed his hands to stop shaking as he whipped his shirts off and unbuckled his belt, and gasped as he felt Benny's cold hands on his arms, stoping him from disrobing. "If its too much darlin', you don't have to share."

Dean huffed a chuckle, "Its economical this way, ain't it? I don't know how much hot water we got."

"Still if you're nervous-"

"Let's just get naked." Dean turned around and grinned at the bigger man.

Benny cupped his cheek and rubbed a thumb gently over his cheekbone, "Just don't want you too uncomfortable. I know what we said in Purgatory, but if its too much I get it."

Dean shook his head slowly, not wanting to dislodge his cool hand from his heated cheek, "I'm okay. Really. I wouldn't have invited you in here if I wasn't. So let's get clean okay?"

The other man smiled, his teeth bright in the low light, "Sure."

They quickly disrobed after that and got under the hot water, Dean letting out a loud groan at the feel of the water cleansing away the dirt and grime. He stilled as cool hands slid over his back as Benny used the motel soap, "Thanks."

Teeth nipped his ear and he heard a husky, "My pleasure."

Those same hands slid to his chest- like in that damn fantasy- and soaped his chest and flat belly languidly. Dean thought idly that Benny was going to try to further things but was surprised when the other man just cleaned him efficiently, without a grope in sight. Dean frowned when the man got to his waist and just gently soaped his thighs and groin. He gasped in pleasure as those careful hands gently cupped his erection and did nothing else but wash.

Okay he was getting confused now. His hips bucked unconcsciously in the other man's grip and Benny kissed the shell of his ear, "Relax darlin', we got all night."

Dean laughed lightly, "Then you need to stop touching me."

The other man just hummed, "Nah, you just need to let me take care of you."

Well that shut him up. This was pretty out of the norm for the other man, but he wasn't going to ruin whatever this was turning out to be. He stood under the water when the vampire moved him under the spray, the suds disappearing along with his confusing thoughts down the drain. His eyes slipped shut as strong but gentle fingers massaged the cheap shampoo into his scalp, he hummed happily as it felt amazing.

There was that whiskey and chocolate chuckle again, "I take it you like?"

"Mmm, I like very much," Dean sighed. He ducked under the spray as Benny directed, letting the water flow over his head and face. Benny ruffled his hair under the water to get all the suds out. Soon, Dean was all clean and it was Benny's turn.

 _Time for some payback,_ Dean thought evilly as he turned around. He frowned as Benny was already sudsy, and rubbing the shampoo into his hair. He glared at the great bear of a man, "Well that's not fair."

The vampire snorted, "I know what you're about, brother. I got plans for you and none of them involve the shower. 'Cept to get clean. Now you scoot so I can rinse."

Dean definitely didn't pout as he moved around the limited space to let Benny rinse off. Although the view from behind was certainly a fair trade. He didn't get to look his fill as the other man switched the shower off and pull back the curtain to grab a couple towels.

He put one around himself and instead of giving the other to Dean he held out his hand. The young man narrowed his green eyes at him and took it. Benny smiled at him and proceeded to rub the towel over his toasty skin. Dean made a pleased little sound and let the bigger man take over. The vampire was pleased that the young hunter was getting with the program, as he didn't want to have to sit him down and explain. The human ran himself ragged in Purgatory, only seemed to hold together through sheer force of will and Benny was sure the man did the same topside, though he didn't know for how long. It was certainly time for some TLC.

Once they were dry, the vampire led him out to the main room and gently pushed him face down into the bed. _This is more like it,_ Dean snickered in his head but was confused when he couldn't feel the other's presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the other man leave the bathroom with a small bottle in his hand. When they're eyes locked, Dean waggled his brows and wiggled his hips. All Benny did was roll his eyes and sighed, "Not what you're thinking there, brother. Now, just relax."

Dean's brow furrowed and put his head on his arms while hugging a pillow. What else would the man mean by-

Oh.

Well then.

Those large hands slid up his back, rolling the hard muscles underneath easily. The lotion the other man procured from the bathroom made his task easy, and leaving a light clean scent in the air. Dean groaned in pleasure, it was so very nice to have those big hands kneading his muscles. He never got that, it would be weird to ask Sam, showers could barely loosen anything, and going to an actual parlor was expensive and they truly couldn't afford it.

"Like that, darlin'?"

"Mmm, I think you know." Dean his his relaxed smile in his arms, then let out a loud moan as a knot was carefully unraveled.

"Its like your shoulders are one mass knot. When's the last time anyone rubbed your back?"

Dean let out a pleased sigh, "I can't remember." As those hands paused he shifted a little, "Costs too much money that I don't have, it would be weird to ask Sam, and the lady folk aren't strong enough. They'd ask too many questions like, 'where'd you get the burn from' and that's if they would touch me after seeing all these scars. 's why anytime I got laid recently I'd turn the lights off."

Benny didn't say anything after that, just kissed the back of his neck and went back to massaging his back and shoulders with renewed fervor. The confession made Dean tense up a little in what he wouldn't call shame exactly. He wasn't used to opening up to people, but with Benny it just came easy. He supposed it was pretty sad to trust a vampire with any part of himself but the guy was easy to be around and expected nothing from him. It was refreshing.

The curling want flared anew as those hands traveled down his back, his shoulders already loose and relaxed. When Benny kneaded the muscles at his lower back, the young hunter let out a mewling moan and arched his back. Benny just chuckled, "Listen sugar, all you need to do is kick back and enjoy."

"Feels so good, Ben," Dean panted. His heartrate sped up as the hands drifted from his back to the globes of his ass and he arched his back again, he truly didn't care how needy he sounded or looked anymore. No one touched him with such reverence, or without anything other than just giving.

One of Benny's hands brushed over his hip to stroke his hard length trapped between his body and the twisting sheets and he almost yowled at the feeling of those cool hands on his heated flesh. He licked the shell of Dean's ear and crooned huskily, "Oh darlin'. So hard for me already?"

Dean's hips bucked and he whimpered, "Y-yes."

"Ssh, baby. Don't you worry, I'll get you there."

Dean shivered as Benny lips sealed over the healing bite on his neck and one of his blunt fingers ghosted over his hole. He gently fingered him open, reducing Dean to a writhing mess.

"Ahh, Benny, please!"

The other man crooked his fingers and brushed against that bundle of nerves that made Dean start thrusting back against his fingers. Dean groaned in frustration when Benny held down his hips and gentled his fingers before pulling out. The hunter trembled when he heard the unmistakeable sounds of Benny using the lotion to lube himself before feeling the blunt tip resting against his entrance. Benny cupped his hip and stroked his back with his free hand and commanded quietly, "Take a breath, darlin'."

Dean did as was asked and on his exhale Benny pushed inside slowly. The feeling of fullness made Dean let out a lusty cry, "F-Fuck!"

"Mmm, you're still so tight, baby. So good."

Dean gripped the sheets underneath himself to ground himself. It was different, so very different than in Purgatory. Maybe it was the position, the angle, or his level of relaxation but it was just on that edge of too much and not enough. The vampire lifted his hips a little, and kept his hand on his back as his hips twitched, "Tell me when you're ready, honey."

"Yes, please. Just move." He tried to thrust back on that hard length but let out a disappointed sound when he couldn't move.

The other man chuckled and thrust forward as slowly as he entered, "You have no idea how good you feel. So tight and hot. So perfect, baby." He built up a steady rythymn, slow and almost hard and all Dean could do was hold on. He bit his lip, and muffled his cries. The bed creaked below them, the headrest lightly hit the wall, then Benny's hand squeezed his shoulder and he moaned, "Don't hold back on me, darlin'. Let it out."

Each time he pistoned his hips forward he stabbed his prostate, punching out those little cries Dean tried desperately to hold inside. Soon, Dean couldn't even the recognize the creature he became, all he knew was pure unbridled pleasure as the vampire ripped away all those careful defenses the young man erected over the years.

Dean tilted his hips back to meet each thrust, their breaths and moans speeding up as they reached their peak. The human was suddeny pulled back to the other man's cool chest, the new angle making Dean roll his hips down and groan.

Benny held him close and slowed his hips again, biting Dean's ear when he growled at the slowed pace, "We got all night, sweetheart. Its not a race."

"Please," Dean ground out desperately, curling his hand to grab the back of the other man's neck, "Please, Benny. Let me cum."

"Mm," Benny licked at the sweat that accumulated on his neck, "I don't know about that darlin'. Think you been a good boy?" He snapped his hips hard into Dean for a few thrusts, then slowed down again.

Dean whimpered at the pace, "Please, I've been good. I'll be good. I'll be _so good_ for you, Benny. Please!"

The other man nibbled at his ear and hummed as if considering Dean's request, then took Dean's achingly hard cock. Dean threw his head back onto Benny's powerful shoulder and howled, grinding his ass down and crying out as Benny decided enough was enough and took the hunter hard and fast. He pumped Dean's cock in time and it took only a few more thrusts until Dean froze, his heart hammered in his chest and he came harder than he ever had before.

It barely registered as Benny grunted and came not far behind, so lost was Dean in his orgasm. After a few moments of panting, getting himself under control, Benny pulled out gently and carefully settled Dean out of the wet spot. Dean was still trying to get his breathing under control as Benny came back a few moments later to clean him up and gathered the young man back into his arms.

He held a glass up to his unresponsive mouth and Benny crooned, "C'mon, cher. You gotta drink this."

Dean's watery eyes fluttered as he pulled in a weak breath, doing what he was told. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him, why he was shaking and acting not himself. He appreciated that the older man was treating him so kindly, although he really wasn't used to it. When the water was gone Benny put the glass aside and tilted Dean's head for their eyes to meet, "Now I'm gonna lay you down and get you something to eat. I promise I won't be too long, but I want you to stay here in bed and rest. Ya hear me?"

All Dean did was gaze back and nod, still in a daze. Benny's eyes crinkled in affection and he kissed his forehead before laying him down and quickly dressing. Dean settled down in the pillows and just breathed.

Whoa.

He blinked owlishly at the ceiling, his mind adrift in a pleasure cloud. Before he had time to really think about what just happened, the vampire was back carrying various packages. He dumped them on the nightstand by the bed, disrobing quickly and bundled back into bed. He gathered the hunter and pulled the sheet over them before handing Dean a candy bar, "Go ahead and eat, I got more."

Dean didn't waste any time at all an half of it was gone before he mumbled with his mouth full, "Did you raid the vending machine?"

"You think I got any coins on me? Course I did."

Dean tossed the wrapper to the side and sighed happily, letting out an amused snort when he was gathered up against Benny's chest and finally letting himself relax. He smiled as Benny carded his fingers through his hair and before he knew it, he was asleep.

He could easily get used to this.


End file.
